potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Venables
The History of Venables & Wellington Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington and Christopher Ironshot recently Released the first of a series of Historic Novels called The Venables & Luther Adventures, And so with the release of The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure The Publishing company Venables, Ironshot & Crossbones was founded, its main project at the moment is the V&L Adventures, but it also has produced several other works, including The Escape From the Black Hole a Short Story that serves as prequel to V&L. We are currently based on POTCO Players Wiki and a Facebook Page will be released next week on the 11th of October, 2012. The V&L Adventures are most likely to become a trilogy of book since a third is being thought of. Tyler Wellington has also added that he would like to start a new series, the Swiss Saga, which will be an epilogue saga to the V&L Adventures. It will most likely star the cast of the first series and Wellington has confirmed that Richard Venables and himself will take place in it. On January 17, 2013, Christopher Ironshot was confirmed to have been fired, and the Company was renamed to "Venables and Wellington Entertainment" or VWE for short. On March 20, 2013 Christopher Ironshot was welcomed back into the Company by Editor-in-Chief Richard Venables who has allowed him to be his Secretary. On March 19, Wellington announced the Invasion of Ireland documentary, but would give no further details. It is scheduled to began production when Eye of the Lion is completed. A new board member was elected, William de' Medici. On June 3, 2013, Richard Venables the Editor in Chief announced that a new V&L Adventure was to be released as well as announcing the new Warsaw Series. On July 8, 2013, V&W purchased Sparkle Publications from Albert Spark. On the 11th of July 2013, Mr Venables declared that he would be taking extended leave for a number of months due to internet difficulties. As of 2014, a new company hierarchy has been drafted, and Richard Venables has been replaced by his son, Ishmael Venables, and the President is now Joseph Grey. As of May 1, 2014, Richard Venables has made a return to Venables & Wellington and is working on a new series. On May 27, 2014, President Joseph Grey purchased the rights of publishing to Jason Blademorgan's stories, and hired Mr. Blademorgan as a full-time author for the company. The Company was reformed August 18, 2014 with two subsidiaries, VWE Studios and VWE Interactive (one for Films and one for Games) Company Staff Database *President ~ Joseph Grey *Vice-President ~ Scott M. (Richard Venables) *Head of VWE Interactive ~ *Head of VWE Studios ~ Board of Directors *Director Ishmael Venables *Director Josef Lithium Employees *Secretary - N/A *Author - Ishmael Venables *Author - Mark Ironskull *Author - Blau Wolfe XIV *Author - David Yellowfish *Author - Jason Blademorgan *Developer - *Developer - *Developer - *Developer - V&L Adventures The V&L Adventures are a series of Historic Fiction Novels starring Richard Venables, Richard Luther, Tyler Wellington, Christopher Ironshot, Nick Sharkhayes, and Jonathan Lawford. The First & Second books have been released and the third is currently being written. Richard Venables has confirmed that he has thoughts of writing a fourth book. The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure POSTER ONE.jpg The Lost Chapter: A Venables and Luther Adventure is the first in a series of Historic Fiction Novels staring Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington, Christopher Ironshot, and Richard Luther. It begins the V&L Series by taking you on a journey, from the Indian Colonies, to the South American Jungles, in early 1742. You will encounter humongous sea monsters, evil Frenchmen, and dangerous beasts. - Timeline written on back of book Eye of the Lion: A Venables & Luther Adventure Danville.jpg Eye of the Lion: A Venables and Luther Adventure is the much anticipated sequel to the Lost Chapters which takes you to the deserts of Africa in 1744. When Tyler Wellington is promoted to Lord Governor, General Venables and Admiral Ironshot enlist in the new 47th Regiment of Foot to protect the African Colonies. Soon they run into trouble when General Venables is sent on a search for a tribal leader. The tale gets even more dangerous when Admiral Ironshot is sent back to England and Lord Wellington goes missing! Can General Venables save Wellington AND find the tribal leader? - Timeline from back of book The London Affair: A Venables & Luther Adventure V&L London Affair Concepy.jpg The London Affair is the latest and final in the V&L Trilogy of books featuring Lt. General Richard Venables & Lt. Colonel Richard Luther. When one of Venables senior officers in the 47th is murdered on the streets of London in 1745, He and Luther spring into action to investigate the mysterious killing, but when another officer of the 47th is killed and one of Venables old friends mysteriously appears from the dead, Venables and Luther have to look to their own safety as the murderer closes in on his next victim! -Timeline from back of book Eye of the Lion: The Aniversary Edition Eye of the Lion: The Anniversary Edition is a celebration of one year since the book was written, it combines never before scenes, with exclusive content that changes the entire story, including what happened to the bodies in the wagon? and a new final battle scene, this exclusive book is only available to members of the V&W Entertainment Rewards Club. The Three Years' War Trilogy The Three Years' War: Book the First The Three Years’ War is a fictional war set from 1747 - 1749. Book the First features a British officer, Thomas Chamberlain, in his service against the Franco-Spanish Alliance, dubbed the Western Holy Powers. The Venables Ring Series A Wicked Game: A Venables Ring Novel A WICKED GAME 2.png The story of the first British spy ring, and its founding by Richard Venables, it tells the thrilling tale of the work of His Majesty's Spies during the uneasy peace during the Paradoxian War. Goldtimbers Spies File:AMC.jpg The story of the British first spy ring during the Third-Saxon Angus War, it's tell about the stories of Peter Plankwrecker, Ishmael Venables and many other people!. Many Adventure in the story. Venables Series HFLDUOLTDUTDTDDTUTDDTULDTDTUDTU.png Mr. Midshipman Venables V&W have produced another novel of Ishmael that focuses on a Fictional account of his experiences. It talks about Venables on his countless missions for the East India Trading Company, and the Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland in his early years of service as a Midshipman. Lieutenant Venables The sequel to Mr. Midshipman Venables, it talks about Ishmael Venables and his adventures as a Lieutenant, after he was promoted in the last book. This is the third book that V&W is producing for Mr. Venables. Venables and the "Red Stallion" (Cancelled/On-Hold) April 1745,The Peace of British/Spanish is breaking down. Pearson Wright is building ships and a amassing an army just across the Channel. Ishamel Venables-who, at age 21, has already distinguished himself as one of the most daring and resourceful officers in the Royal Navy- Commands the war brig- Red Stallion on a dangerous reconnaissance mission that evolves, as war break out, into a series of spectacular confrontations. The young commander struggles to understand his new bride and mother-in-law, his officers and crew, and his own "Accursed unhappy temperament"- matters that trouble him more, perhaps than any of Pearson Wright cannonballs. Other Stories Invasion of Ireland A historical non-fiction, the Invasion of Ireland is a biography of the perils faced by both the British Fleet, Royal Co. Navy, and the Spanish Fleet, Casa Di Royale. It focuses on both sides of the war, Part I describes the British struggle to defend their land, and Part II describes the Spanish conquest. The Lost Sea Adventure: A Venables & Bowdain Adventure Venables and Wellington are also working on supporting the second novel of Ishamel Venables who is writing a book call the lost sea adventure: A Venables & Bowdain Adventure. It will be talking about young Ishamel and his lieutenant Bowdain are taken up command to rescue a old friend from the French island and what will remain secret on Ishamel's voyage... The Glorious Escape! The next Novel that Ishamel Venables will be talking about his life in the prison of war camp with the rest of the 95 Regiment and EITC before their greatest escape plan and it's based on a true story. The Dull Despot (Cancelled/On-hold) The Dull Despot is the beginning of the next V&W Trilogy, the Dystopia Chronicles. The new series was announced by Mr. Grey on January 26, 2014, and is scheduled to start production on February 15, 2014. Short Stories The Escape From the Black Hole Prequel to the V&L Series, it stars Venables and Luther in their first official story. On a routine mission, Luther's squad is captured, and when Venables goes to investigate, the same happens to him. The British 74th is trapped in a small cell without food or water, until a nifty plan is carried out which leads the regiment to freedom. The Devil's Teeth Venables and Wellington are also working on supporting the First Novel of Ishamel Venables who is writing a book based on the best selling video game Series Assassins Creed, and POTCO of course, The first book is to be called "The Devils Teeth" and will feature famous characters, such as Richard Venables, Johnny Goldtimbers and Ishamel as the main character who will discover his fathers darkest secrets, and where Richards true allegiances lie... Plays The Company: A V&W Entertainment Play (Cancelled/On-hold) A Brand new Dramody from Venables & Wellington Entertainment Limited, it tells the hilarious story of Governor Goldtimbers quest to eradicate piracy from the Caribbean forever, (more info released soon!) What If Breasly's Loyal Subject Betrayed Him? Spanish King Person Wright dead, England celebrates the glorious victory. While some followers of Wright plot revenge for their King. Breasly is known to have the loyalist subjects under his rule... would they go so far for revenge as to, Betray him? Another Blademorgan Play. Blademorgan is back with another story! Lord Morgan has stolen from the Dark Chuchu Overlord Parax. Parax decides to get revenge on the Lord. Meanwhile a pirate thief steals the crown of the King and races off but Lord's Blademorgan and Daggersteel have other ideas planning to capture the thief. in their chase a maelstrom forms in front of all three ships.. all three have gone into the maelstrom, but yet, their still alive? Coming Soon Venables & Wellington Rewards Club V&W Entertainment are proud to show their new "Rewards" program, which gives exclusive content and extras and even a monthly news letter to members. To join simply let us know in comments and we'll contact you for further details. ig. email for monthly newsletter. (Company Members are automatically Rewards Members) Rewards Club members *Lord Andrew Mallace *Hannah Bluefeather *Jeremiah Garland *Bartholomew Swordfury (Taylor) Note: Venables & Wellington takes privacy very seriously, email addresses and details will be kept 100% private, V&W fully recognises the Privacy Act of Australia 1988, and shall under no circumstances, will we give out any private info about our customers. ''-Vice-President Richard Venables-'' Contact Us Contact V&W Entertainment by these means. Email: venablesandwellington@gmail.com NEWS! EXTRA!!!.jpg|THE BIG NEWS!|linktext=Get all your lastest V&W Entertainment news here! 180px-V&W Entertainment.jpg|V&W REWARDS CLUB!|linktext=Join the exclusive club to get exclusive stuff and a free newsletter!!! A WICKED GAME 2.png|A Wicked Game: Coming Soon|linktext=The thrilling tale of Britain's first spy ring BookTheFirst.jpg|The Three Years' War: Book the First (COMING SOON)|linktext=The compelling and vivid tale of a fictional war set in 1747!! Editorial Rights of Users and Employees of V&W Entertainment Limited All Employees of Venables & Wellington Entertainment '' ''Hold the Right to publish articles and/or books with due permission from the Editor in Chief. It is the right of all Employees with the permission of the Editor-in-Chief (Richard Venables) to Edit and add to any and all page relating to them in anyway, shape or form. Users outside of V&W Entertainment hold the right to complain to our Facebook and/or our Porbritain Wiki page, Porbritain Wiki users have the right to edit any and all pages relating to V&W Limited if there is a grammar of spelling issue, a written summary of your edit MUST be made by said user pertaining to all said edits of the user on the aforementioned pages. It is the Right of ALL users to complain to V&W management if they are offended or taken back by any racial, sexual, or verbal themes that are pertaining to an older audience. V&W Entertainment does not hold responsible any complaints by younger readers, it is the duty of a parent to monitor and control what a child reads and some themes in the V&L books are not suitable for younger readers and parental guidance is recommended for readers under the age of 13. This document is valid until December 28th, 2020 Written by Richard Venables on March 19, 2013 for V&W Ltd. Revised and Updated by Richard Venables on December 28, 2015 for V&W ltd.